Of food and Romance, but Mostly Food
by Jenvaati
Summary: Introducing my first shipping story in general! Which includes food! This is Hoennshipping, centered around Brendan. Watch as Brendan goes from a new house to Pokemon champion!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Hey! This is my attempt at writing a Hoenn shipping story…Yup, attempt! Let's see how it turns out, shall we? I'll just write anything that comes to my head, so don't expect much! Oh, and some things are going to be completely different, like last names, maybe character because the game doesn't show much character, and well…things…you'll figure it out!

Disclaimer: I so do not own the Pokemon games…actually, I do, but not the idea or the…whatever, you get the idea! But I do have the ruby version of the game! Oh yes, I also do not own Cadbury chocolates or toffees, although having the chocolates would be nice right now…I also do not own Spongebob Sqarepants, where the idea of the box and the imagination came from…I see that I'm going to keep adding to this disclaimer while I write…

Dedication: This story is solely dedicated to my dear friend Ale and her Minun.

Now, read on!

Chapter One: Visitations

Brendan Cadbury sat in the truck, exhausted from the move. He was never so surrounded by boxes before! He liked boxes, and before he had to put things in them, he would sit inside and use his imagination. Brendan was really looking forward to his new house, because he heard that there was a professor living in the town, so maybe he'll get a pokemon. Then he can go against his dad, the gym leader of Petalburg!

The truck stopped, but Brendan didn't notice. All the boxes were taken out and Brendan still didn't notice. Finally, Brendan's mom yelled at him to get out, and Brendan was harshly thrown back into reality. That was very harsh…

Brendan went to his room, which was actually very boring. He didn't mind, and began to set his clock. Since he took so long with that, he missed the show that starred his dad. Oh well…

Without talking to his mother again, Brendan ran out of the house to explore the large world at Littleroot town. He went next door, where he met the Toffees. He met May's mom, and then he went upstairs. That's where his rival-to-be was, and they started with introductions.

"Hi…um…I'm May. Nice to m-meet you." May said shyly.

"Hey, I'm Brendan. Cool room!" That was a lie, since it looked exactly the same as Brendan's room.

"Our rooms look the same." said May, losing her shyness.

"How would you know?" asked Brendan.

"Your mom invited me while you were in the truck." May stated.

"That was a fast visit…" Brendan said, disappointed that his mom did so much without him.

"Not really…"

Brendan realized he's been in the truck for a very long time.

"So, are you starting as a trainer?" asked May.

"Yes. I haven't chosen which pokemon I want yet." replied Brendan.

"I have! But I won't tell you until you get yours! You might try to get a stronger one." May winked at Brendan.

Brendan blinked. "That's nice…Wait- are you the professor's daughter?" he asked, putting two and two together. His mom told him this before, but he was ignoring her.

May rolled her eyes. "Yes I am. And it's Professor Toffee to you."

"I thought it was Professor Birch." said Brendan, confused.

"My dad had his name legally changed 10 years ago. He decided he liked toffees better than trees. You're behind the times."

Suddenly, a little kid ran up the room. "Help! Professor Toffee is getting chased by an evil Poochyena that wants to take over the world!"

"He can handle it…I think." said May, not entirely concerned by her father's wellbeing. "So, Brendan…"

Brendan was already gone. He went to help the infamous professor.

--------------------------Scene Change!

"Help! Help!" yelled Professor Toffee. "Don't just stand there!" The Professor had sighted Brendan.

Brendan bravely walked up and threw a stick in the direction of the Poochyena. "Fetch!" The Poochyena ran after the stick.

"No, you idiot! Grab a pokeball!"

"Why?"

"It makes things more dramatic, now go!" yelled the Professor.

"Where are they?"

"In my bag!"

"Where's your bag?"

"In that tree!"

"How'd it get there?"

"I don't know! Just get a pokeball!" said the Professor, now just running in circles even if the Poochyena wasn't chasing it anymore.

Brendan picked a ball after a lot of thought, and released the pokemon inside. It was a Mudkip.

The Poochyena brought the stick back to Brendan, and Brendan petted it.

"What are you doing? Battle the evil creature!"

"I thought you liked all pokemon!"

"Not that one, he stole one of my toffees!"

"Ooh…" Brendan understood completely now. "Mudkip, let's show this Poochyena who's boss!"

The Poochyena stood, alert, knowing what was coming after what the Professor said. The toffee was good, anyway.

"Mudkip, 'Tackle'!"

Mudkip tackled the Poochyena, and the Poochyena tackled back.

"'Tackle' again!"

Mudkip tackled and the Poochyena did too.

"You know what to do Mudkip!"

Mudkip tackled again and so did the Poochyena.

Both Pokemon were considerably tired out, but the Poochyena was slightly more so.

"Can you please do something else? I'm getting tired!" said the Professor, who was still running in circles.

"No, I can't! Oh, Mudkip, your new nickname is Caramel!"

"I want a caramel toffee…" whined the Professor, and reached into his pocket and took out a toffee. The Poochyena abandoned the fight and took the toffee from him.

"Get back here Poochyena! We have a score to settle!" The Poochyena immediately came back at Brendan's voice.

"Caramel, 'Tackle'!" Caramel tackled, and the Poochyena fainted.

The Professor finally stopped running in circles. "Thank you for saving me, Brendan! As thanks, you may keep that Mudkip. I would have given you a toffee as well, but…" Professor Toffee glared at the Poochyena.

End of Chapter One

So, how was it? You decide! I didn't get enough sleep last night, so I wouldn't be surprised if it's not that great. I'll try to get it to be more humorous next chapter! So, reviews please? Just for this chapter, I won't request it ever again. I just want to know if this is good and if I should continue it. And, well, romance would be coming up later, yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

Words from the author: Hey, I'm back with another chapter! One review's enough to keep me going! Really, it was nice of the reviewer, who's going to get a HUGE mention at the end of the chapter!

Dedication: Again, this is dedicated to Ale and her newly named Minun, Voltie! Cheers!

Addition to Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, but a plushie would be nice! So I don't know his word, "speckleborfed" either! Do you want to know what I do own? I own—the idea to make May a Toffee! I mean the name, not the food! I'm sure the ideas will 'come' to me while I write this! Seriously, I don't plan this AT ALL! I'm in a good mood today…Oh, while I was writing, I came up with something else that should be in here! I made Leila's name up, I have no clue if she has a real name or not. She's really a minor character in the game…

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

It was time for Brendan to start his very own pokemon adventures. At least, that was what his mom said. Brendan was eating a sundae at 'tea time' and his mom desperately wanted him out of the house. Especially since he ate the last sundae they brought with them…To be honest, there was no place to buy ice cream in Littleroot town.

Before Brendan's mom kicked him out of the house, she had a brilliant idea. First off, though, she does have a name. It's Leila, although she keeps it a secret. She likes being referred to as 'Brendan's mom'. Anyway, Leila's idea was that she would give Brendan a pair of 'running shoes'. She figured that he would get away from the house FASTER, leaving her time to mourn her beloved sundae. The last sundae, mind.

Leila gave Brendan some instructions, and then used the paper as a napkin. Brendan thought that she was crying because he was about to leave, but she was really crying for the sundae. Maybe she was also crying because she didn't hide it well enough.

Indeed, Leila knew that Brendan loved ice-cream almost as much as her! She hid it behind some vegetables thinking that Brendan would never look there. Little did she know, Brendan was craving spinach since they moved. When he saw the ice-cream, he abandoned his spinach-craze and ate the sundae instead. It was filled with chocolaty goodness, and since he and his mother hated the cherry on top, there were nuts there instead. It was truly delicious.

Before Brendan ran out of the house with his running shoes, he grabbed a big backpack and filled it with all kinds of food…When he left, Leila cried louder. Brendan felt glad that he had such a loving mother. On the other hand, Leila was cursing under her breath because all the good food was gone.

----------------------Scene change!

May was getting ready to leave the house. She knew that Professor Toffee would never be able to function on his own, so that's why she did most of the research. She went out to see the wild pokemon. She inserted the data into the computer. She was mostly responsible for his fame. The only thing her dad did was making sure the lab was clean…and decorates it with pictures of toffees from around the world…

Since Brendan was also leaving town today, she decided that maybe they could travel together for a spell. She didn't have any friends except for a certain wild poochyena, and thought that this could be her lucky break.

May ran to the town entrance where everyone else gathered to see Brendan off. _Wow, he only came yesterday and he's already this popular!_, she thought. Then she groaned. _I've been living here forever and no one sees me like that! Honestly, only my parents were at my birthday party!_ Nevertheless, May put on a nice smile and walked up to Brendan.

"Hello again." She said calmly, seething with jealousy inside.

"That smile is so fake." said Brendan, smiling a genuine one. "See, a real smile is like this! You keep twitching."

May was mildly surprised. "It's not fake! THIS is a real smile!" May smiled wider.

"Let's have Caramel prove it then!" argued Brendan, releasing his Mudkip.

"I was thinking more of a milk chocolate toffee today…caramel is more for a Thursday." said the Professor, who was also standing at the entrance.

Everyone ignored that poor, misunderstood man…

At any rate, Brendan told Caramel, "Hey, which of us has a better smile? Me or...uh…what's your name again?"

"It's May. Pleased to meet you, Caramel." May was slowly getting angrier, since Brendan forgot her name and they're having a silly contest on whose smile is fake.

Caramel nodded to May, and then proceeded on picking which of them had a nicer smile. Caramel walked over to May.

"What? Speckleborf, I refuse to believe that! My smile is much better!" said Brendan angrily.

"No, mine was, and your sweet pokemon proved it." said May, grinning at the Mudkip.

"I'm leaving. I can't believe Caramel chose you!" Brendan started to walk off when the professor stopped him.

"Wait, you can't leave without the Tofeedex! And these special Toffee drops!"

"What are those?" asked Brendan.

"The Toffeedex is a special machine that I designed myself. It beeps whenever you're near a toffee source, and then explains the flavor and how much they cost. All you have to do is turn it on, and change the toffee every few weeks. Toffees work like batteries for the Toffeedex, so all you have to do is insert it in the slot there" Professor Toffee pointed to a spot on the Toffeedex. "Also, Toffee drops are like lemon drops. They're an easier way to enjoy toffees anytime and anywhere, and most pokemon love it!"

Brendan accepted the Toffee equipment and thanked the Professor repeatedly. The Professor blushed, and stepped back, leaving the entrance clear for Brendan once again.

"Wait!" said May. It was her turn to step in front of Brendan. "You need proper equipment too!"

Brendan groaned. He was already getting bored of May. She was ruining the Toffee moment. "Are you sure you're related?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Anyway, here's a Pokedex. It'll help you find pokemon and explain what they are."

"Sounds like they copied the idea from the Toffeedex." commented Brendan.

"They did not! Well, here are also five pokeballs!" said May, handing him the balls and the Pokedex.

Brendan took the balls and the Pokedex and stuffed them into his overstuffed bag.

"You had better be happy! I paid my own money for that stuff because my dad wouldn't buy them himself!" screamed May.

"They're a waste of money, how many times do I have to tell you?" Professor Toffee screamed back. "They copied off of my Toffeedex!"

"The Pokedex came first!" screamed May, before rolling her eyes.

Brendan popped a toffee drop in his mouth. "If you ask me, the Toffeedex is much more original."

"This is a family matter. Don't interfere." said May coldly.

"Interfere? Me?" Brendan grabbed a chair and sat down. He took a bag of popped popcorn out of his bag and started to eat.

"May I interest you in toffee-flavored popcorn?" asked the Professor, who had begun to ignore May.

"Toffee-flavored popcorn? Wow, you can do anything with toffee!" replied an amazed Brendan. "Of course! I must have at least two packs of that!"

"I can do better than that, my dear boy. I'll give you three!" Professor Toffee pulled out three packs out of nowhere. "You will go far, lad, I know it!"

Brendan put his unfinished bag of popcorn away.

"I'm still here! How could you just ignore me like this?" demanded May, who had lost her cool attitude.

"Oh, who are you?" asked Brendan.

May began to sweat. "I'm May, pleased to meet you."

"Hello May! It's my pleasure!"

May groaned. _I definitely don't want to travel with him!_, she thought.

"Hey, do you want to travel with me till we get to the next town?" asked Brendan.

"Just until there then. I have to run an errand for my dad, so I'm going that way anyway."

Suddenly, Professor Toffee was holding up two flags with Brendan and Caramel's faces on them. "Pokemon fight, pokemon fight!" he chanted.

May's eyes lit up. "Yes, a pokemon fight! How could I forget? Go, Treeko!"

"Now? But I'm behind schedule! I'll never finish the trail mix in time for dinner…"

"Just take out Caramel! Again!" said May, who realized that Brendan did take Caramel out but returned it without her knowing.

"Fine…Go, Caramel! Make it quick, or we won't be able to have our snacks before dinner!"

That was enough for a pep talk. Caramel looked truly confident. "Make the first attack! 'Tackle'!"

"Dodge and pound, Treeko!"

"Don't let it dodge!"

Caramel succeeded in tackling the Treeko, and Treeko pounded the Mudkip.

"'Tackle'"

"'Pound'"

"'Tackle'"

"'Pound'"

After a few moments of this, Brendan began to get bored. "Use 'tackle', and put all your hungry thoughts into it!"

Caramel did so, and Treeko fainted.

"Y-you won…Congratulations…" said May, who was sorely disappointed.

"Thank you! I am the best! Well, I'm leaving now, you coming?" asked Brendan.

Everyone at the town entrance said goodbye to Brendan. Then they glanced at May and hastily said 'Bye' to her as well.

Brendan then turned to May. "Who are you again?"

End of Chapter Two

Here's my number one, and only, reviewer for this story! I'd like to award Twisted Alyx for good sportsmanship and fun…ness! Here's my reply to her review!

To Twisted Alyx: You can tell this is my first shipping story huh? Nope, I don't believe in love at first sight, so I won't do that to you! I'm also not really following the game plot, and just writing random things and hoping it makes sense. And I really mean the hoping part! I'm glad you liked the professor, I like him too! He's my toffee-based hero! Anyway, I can't believe that I keep making the same grammar mistakes in every one of my stories! It's always with the tenses, what is wrong with me? Ah well, it comes with being so…me-ish…haha, let's go with that! Maybe they'll be some romance soon…I'll have to see, I'm not much of a romantic. I agree with you, it's more fun when it's Brendan as the main character! I read some fics too, with Brendan and May, and they were mostly centered on May! How did you know he had a short attention span? I was putting more of his character into this chapter! You must be…psychic!

Did I really make you laugh? I didn't think the first one was too funny…this one isn't either…Maybe I'll get started on the real fun soon! Just wait, I'll have much more random ideas next time!

I would love to email you! You can email me too! I'll get back to you on that! Oh, and thanks for reviewing, you really made my day when I first saw it! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

And to complete my Reviewer spotlight, here's the actual review for everyone to marvel at!

Ooh, yay! Hoenshippy! I love the Hoenshippy!

...Ahem I mean...

Well, as you can probably tell... I LURVE Brendan and May and I will be your eternal advocate with this fic. In other words, DON'T HESITATE TO EMAIL ME:wink: Just kidding. Well, you can if you want to, but... Whatever. Review time.

Overall, it wasn't bad. You made me laugh out loud and make the people at school look at me like I'm crazy... which I am, of course. Woohoo.

You did make some grammar mistakes, like "Brendan was really looking forward to his new house, because he heard that there was a professor living in the town, so maybe he'll get a pokemon." It should be "so maybe HE'D get a pokemon." Just watch out with verb forms: make sure you don't mix past tense with present tense. Other than that, grammar looks fine.

I like Professor Toffee though. Mweeheehee. He's so cool and insane-like. I also LOVE that you have Brendan as the main character instead of May. Oh fun, and Brendan evidently has a short attention span. He just isn't a fun character unless he's dumb as a doornob, don't you agree? Hee hee.

I also see you've managed to warp the typical begining scene for most Hoennshippies... Kay... Pretty funny, nice and zany, but PLEASE don't stick to the ruby/sapphire game plot to the T, PLEASE! I can't tell you how much I hate it. (You aren't yet, don't worry! I'm warning, not reprimanding.) Everybody with ruby or sapphire already knows that plot, and most of those people are the Hoennshippers who will read this.

Oh, and one other piece of advice: make sure Brendan and May don't do that "love at first sight" thing. Think realistically about relationships and your romance fics will soar. ;)

That's all for now. Take care, and keep writting! (This is interesting so far!)

Luv,  
Twisted Alyx


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I took so long updating, I was just so wrapped up in watching this anime, Tokyo Mew Mew. At first I didn't think it was so great but it turns out that it wasn't that bad! I liked it!

To Twisted Alyx: haha, I haven't thought of that! Too bad the Toffeedex only works on real toffee sources. May cleansed herself of them because she thinks she's too good for them. It would beep like crazy near Professor Toffee though!

Sorry I'm not replying to any reviews fully, I'm really not in the mood…I was busy being completely angry at my mom today, so…

Chapter Three: Captures

May jogged to keep up with Brendan. It wasn't that he was a fast walker, but it was really because he claimed to have heard a banana falling on the ground. Wanting to save the banana from humiliation, Brendan decided to be the first to get to it and eat it. May seriously doubted that there were any bananas on the floor in the first place.

Caramel rode on Brendan's head, and each munched on trail mix. This gave them the extra energy to strart running, and May was getting tired really fast. Brendan offered her trail mix as well, but she cooly refused.

"Stop! I won't let you go any further!" said a boy that popped out of nowhere. He was hiding in the tall grass.

"Why not?" asked Brendan.

"Uh…just because! I'll only let you pass if you battle me! Go Zigzagoon!"

"What an ugly pokemon." stated Brendan.

"Just get on with it!" yelled May.

Caramel fell off of Brendan's head. It landed hard, but nevertheless, stood at the ready. "Tackle it, Caramel!"

May groaned. "Please don't tackle it all day…please don't tackle it all day…" she repeated over and over.

"Zigzagoon, 'Tail Whip'"

"Tackle!"

"Tail Whip!"

"Tackle!"

"Tackle!"

"Growl!"

"Tackle!"

"Tail Whip!"

"Tackle!"

The Zigzagoon fainted. The boy grudgingly let them pass.

"You need a battle strategy." said May.

"I do have a strategy. Tackle." replied Brendan.

"You need a more interesting battle strategy."

Brendan ignored her, for he found the banana that he was worrying about. He ran up to it when a Magicarp flew from the sky and landed in front of it.

"_Mine!" _It said in its Magicarpy language.

Miraculously, since it was about food, Brendan understood. "No way! Let's battle for it!"

"_You have no chance against me!"_ said the Magicarp confidently.

"Caramel!" Caramel jumped off Brendan's head this time. "Tackle that fish!"

"_I am not a fish! I am a Magicarp!"_ argued the Magicarp. Brendan didn't understand that.

The Magicarp used 'Splash'.

"Dodge it, Caramel!"

May rolled her eyes. Then she held up a Magicarp flag and cheered on the Wild Magicarp.

"Tackle, Caramel! And put your hunger into it!" commanded Brendan.

Caramel tackled with all its might. Magicarp used 'Splash' and Caramel fell backwards.

"It's tougher than I thought, Caramel! Can you still fight?" At Caramel's nod, Brendan made it 'Tackle' again.

"Tackle!"

The Magicarp splashed.

"Tackle!"

The Magicarp splashed again.

"Tackle!"

The Magicarp splashed one more time. It was a critical hit.

Caramel struggled to get up. "Think about dinner Caramel! Think of the delicious sandwiches we'll eat, and then the slices of toffee cake for dessert…and that banana that we're fighting for…" said Brendan.

The Magicarp drooled. It was too busy daydreaming about the food Brendan mentioned to care that Caramel was tackling again.

May quickly switched to a Mudkip flag.

"I have an idea!" stated Brendan. May's eyes grew wide as she reached for her tape recorder and pressed the 'record' button. "I'll use this bomb thing that May gave me, Caramel!" Brendan threw a pokeball at the Magicarp. He was sorely dissapointed that there was no explosion.

With the Magicarp out of the way, Brendan reached for the banana. He grabbed it and then fell into a net.

"Ahaha! I caught you, Wurmple!" said a bug catcher. The bug catcher, a she, looked into the net. "Ugh, I spent so much on that banana too! Why couldn't you be a Wurmple?" she asked. Brendan was busy splitting the banana between him and Caramel.

May, meanwhile, was still in shock. She stopped her tape recorder. _Of all the things that he could've caught, he caught a Magicarp…Am I supposed to believe that he's a gym leader's son? Where'd that Magicarp come from in the first place? _she thought. She was so absorbed that she didn't realize that Brendan got trapped in the trap in the first place.

Brendan got another brilliant idea. He decided to throw the "bomb" at the annoying bug catcher. Instead, the Magicarp came out.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed the bug catcher. She ran for her life.

The scream woke May up from her musings. "Are you going to name that Magicarp now?" she asked.

"Sure…It can be Lollipop." Brendan looked sadly at the pokeball. He was hoping that they were bombs very badly. Now how will he protect himself from the Squash Monster? The Squash Monster was this thing that looked like a flying squash. It haunted him everyday at nine o' clock exactly.

Brendan returned Lollipop into the ball. Then they stepped into Oldale Town, where they were just two feet away from the whole entire time.

"Uh, I've got to go! It was a pleasure! See ya!" said May hurriedly as she ran away from Brendan. She didn't have to travel with him any further since she had to complete that errand of hers.

"Wait!" Brendan's Toffeedex was beeping. He read the screen. _Toffee concentration- 65. Walk 50 paces West, 85 paces north. SuperiorDelicacies store is at that exact location. Toffee specialty: milk chocolate._

That was the direction May was going. May stopped. "Yes?"

"What's the errand?" Brendan asked.

May sighed. "I have to get my father some milk chocolate toffees. Apparantly he's running out."

Brendan walked ahead of her. "I should really get some too." He stated. "I'm sure Lollipop would love them."

They walked together to the store, Brendan slightly ahead. He didn't know that Oldale Town housed such an incredible store!

Inside the building, there was a fountain in the middle that sprouted chocolate milk. Caramel begged for a cup, so Brendan poured it some. Then Caramel started to ride on his head. They purchased toffees, and Brendan also bought a philly cheese steak burger to eat for dinner. It was so big that he could share it between his pokemon and himself. Brendan saved the burger in his overstuffed bookbag and waited for May to finish up her purchases.

"This is goodbye for now." said May, once they were outside the store. "I might run into you at Rustboro."

"See ya!" said Brendan. He walked to the pokemon center and rested his pokemon. Then he left Oldale Town to the big, cruel world outside.

"Look, an ant!" said Brendan.

End of Chapter Three

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Till chapter four then!


	4. Chapter 4

You know, I think this might be my favorite story so far! It makes me laugh reading it! I know, I know…that's like laughing at your own jokes, not good at all…but well, that's life! Heh…So, I can't reply to unsigned reviews can I? How about putting my reply in code? Like, coughtwistedalyxcough, that? It's hidden SECRETLY in between coughs! Heh heh...Okay, that wasn't too smart, so what? On with the story then! And thanks for waiting so long for it!

Additional Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, or the idea from there about the dream sequences where someone worries that the other person gets hurt…like Blue and Cheese.

Also, I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, and Mr. Krab's lines of that 'smell' in the anchovy episode.

Chapter Four: Stalkers

May walked for ten minutes back to Littleroot Town. Yes, it only took ten minutes, considering that Brendan really was a slow walker. The townspeople were all in their houses for some odd reason. They're usually walking around a lot.

May went straight to Professor Toffee's lab to deliver his toffees.

"What, back already?" he asked. He looked somewhat shaken, and very worn out.

"Yes…here are the toffees, just like you asked." May handed him a small bag. She was very distressed at her father's appearance.

"May…" Professor Toffee dropped his voice to a whisper. "There is a stalker on the loose! I just alerted everyone in town…he's about your height, wears all yellow, and smells like oranges…It's really creepy! Stay on your guard!"

May's jaw dropped. "Is that why everyone's inside? That doesn't sound scary at all!"

Now it was Professor Toffee's turn to look distressed. "How is that not scary to you? Oranges have a very strong smell, and are too healthy for us Littlerootians!"

"I happen to like oranges." said May. She took out an orange from her bag, and began peeling it slowly in front of the Professor.

"You're the Orange Stalker!" yelled the Professor, pointing at May.

"I thought it was a 'he'! And he was yellow!" protested May.

Suddenly, someone entered the lab. He was dressed in yellow, complete with a yellow cap that had a picture of an orange on it. "Hello. I'm looking for a pokemon."

"Never!" yelled the Professor, holding a candy cane menacingly. May snatched the candy cane from him.

"Sure you can have a pokemon! What's your name?"

"Wh-Why do you want to know that?" asked the Orange Stalker, looking scared.

"Is there something wrong with your name?"

"Yes…" said the Orange Stalker sadly. "It's a…" He sniffed. "A…color! And it's the color I hate too!"

"So what is it?" May's patience was running fast.

"I'm…Red." said Red reluctantly. (author's note: The guy from Firered/Leaf green! I don't know how he looks like, but I know it's not like this!)

"What's wrong with red?" asked May angrily. She was wearing red at the moment, and that was her favorite color! She detested anyone who hated that color.

"See, this is why you don't make any friends!" said Professor Toffee disapprovingly.

"Red is a horrible color!"

"It is not!" replied May.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Um…" interrupted Red. "Can I have a pokemon now?"

"Oh, sure, there's only one left. It's on that table." said May absentmindedly. Then she continued her argument.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"This is ridiculous! I'm stooping to your level!" said May, annoyed.

"Oh look, a Torchic!" said Red. "I wonder if it likes oranges!"

"Out! I hate oranges!" yelled the Professor.

"I hate red!" said Red.

"I hate you!" said May to Red.

Red exited the lab sadly. Maybe he would run into Brendan.

"May, go find Brendan. He didn't like oranges." said the Professor.

"What? Why?" asked May.

"I'm worried about him by himself. I mean, he doesn't know everything I taught you about toffees! I can't send him out in the cruel, cruel world without proper instruction!"

May rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go…but only because you asked so nicely."

"You want to go" said the Professor slyly.

"Oh, sure…did I mention that the first pokemon he caught was a Magicarp?"

"Those are adorable! He truly is a prodigy!" said the Professor, his eyes tearing up. "Well, run along!"

Before May left, the Professor made her carry a little disk containing an update for the toffeedex. This new feature would let Brendan contact anyone else who has a Toffeedex. It served as a phone. The Professor also began selling Toffeedexes, and they were becoming a great hit. May, of course, was too lame to take a Toffeedex.

May also had to carry some whipped cream for Brendan, and a six-paragraph essay that the Professor wrote on the horrors of oranges.

----------------------Scene Change!

Brendan followed an ant until he bumped headfirst into a tree. Caramel, who was riding on his head again, fell backward, and Lollipop, who was riding on his left shoulder, fell up.

Lollipop landed on Caramel, and the two rolled until they bumped into Brendan, who was just getting up. Brendan fell back down.

"Ugh…let's get a snack before we get up again." he said, taking out some salted peanuts. After they snacked a bit, they went on.

"Wait! I challenge you to a battle! I need to get better at this!" said a rich looking boy.

"Why me?" groaned Brendan. "Fine, I accept…"

"Go, Seedot!"

"Your turn, Lollipop!"

"What kind of pokemon is a Lollipop?" asked the rich looking boy, who looked confused as well.

Lollipop jumped off of Brendan's shoulder, which he resumed riding a while back, very gracefully.

"That looks like a Magicarp!" said the rich looking boy.

"No, that's a Lollipop! You really don't know much do you?" asked Brendan.

"Maybe I should go back to Pokemon School…Oh well…'Bullet Seed', Seedot!"

"Use your amazing 'Splash' powers, Lollipop!" yelled Brendan.

Magicarp splashed. The Seedot fell backwards.

"Too…strong…" said the rich-looking boy.

"Bye!" said Brendan. He put Magicarp back on his left shoulder, and started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" said the rich-looking boy.

"Bye!" Brendan said again. He walked straight into the Petalburg Forest.

"Maybe that's how battles end nowadays…" said the rich-looking boy sadly.

------------Scene Change!

May huffed, but after twenty minutes, she had run into the rich-looking boy. Unbeknownst to her, Red was following her.

"Hey, have you seen a weird looking kid with a Magicarp, a Mudkip, and white hair?" asked May.

"Yes…but I'll only tell you where if you battle me!" said the rich-looking boy. He wished to demonstrate his new abilities that he learned from Brendan.

"Fine. Go, Treeko!" said May.

"Go, Seedot! Bullet Seed!" The rich-looking boy's 'Bullet Seed' hit May's Treeko. "I win!" He returned the Seedot.

"Wait, that's not…It's not done yet!"

"Yes it is! Battles end right after the first attack lands!" said the rich-looking boy.

"They do _not!_ Where did you learn to battle?" asked May.

"Um…"

"Hmph! I'm not going to waste anymore time! I have to make sure Brendan hasn't gotten into any trouble!"

May stalked off, not waiting for the rich-looking boy to reply. Red slipped by and followed her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Brendan probably got into a world of trouble because I didn't go with him! Why did I leave him on his lonesome? He'll never survive! Oh no, oh no, oh no! BRENDAN!" yelled May. She started to panic, and began to have day-dreams.

_Dream Sequence One:_

_Brendan was walking along and went directly under an apple tree. An apple fell down on his head. Brendan fell unconscious._

"NO! BRENDAN!" May yelled again. A bunch of Taillows fluttered away from a tree, accompanied by a flock of Beautiflys. May began to run through the Petalburg Forest frantically.

_Dream Sequence Two:_

_Brendan sat down for lunch, hungry. He opened his pack. A stray paper inside gave him a paper cut._

"NOO!" May ran faster.

_Dream Sequence Three: _

_Brendan started to open a can with his can opener. He wounded his finger on it, because the can opener missed the can._

"THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" May was definitely loosing her cool, all because she thought that Brendan would not be able to handle himself.

_Dream Sequence Four:_

_Brendan began to eat a sandwich. He bit into it, but the bologna was raw._

"NO! THAT'S FOOD POISON! HE CAN GET SALMONELLA!" May yelled, running faster than ever.

"What's your problem, lady?" asked a Bug Catcher, as May whizzed by.

_Dream Sequence Five:_

_Brendan started to play a game of 'Catch' with a lemon drop, with Lollipop. Lollipop threw the lemon drop and Brendan caught it in his mouth. Unfortunately, it went down the wrong way and he started to choke._

"NO! HE NEEDS CPR!" yelled May. She ran blindly, as fast as she could possibly go, and ran straight into Brendan.

"OW! I ALMOST LOST MY LUNCH! YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME WHEN I LOSE MY LUNCH!" yelled Brendan.

"BRENDAN! You're okay!" said May happily, hugging Brendan. Then she realized what she was doing. "Um…sorry." She let go of Brendan. "Ahaha…I got carried away. I thought you were hurt. Forget this ever happened, please."

"Uh…what was that all about?" asked Brendan.

"No-nothing. Just panicked there. You don't want to know. I bet my father set me up on this!" said May angrily.

"So, why are you here?" asked Brendan, with a grin on his face.

"I decided that you can't _possibly_ survive on your own." Brendan gave her a strange look. "Trust me, there are hundreds of ways that you can get hurt. I've envisioned some of them, and they were _not _pretty." Suddenly, May sniffed. "That smell…that smelly smell…that smelly smell that smells….smelly."

Brendan sniffed too. "Smells like oranges. How horrible! Who would eat them?"

"I like oranges, for your information." said May indignantly. "Anyway, I'd recognize that smell anywhere. It's him alright."

"What? You have a boyfriend? I've never expected you to be the type…" said Brendan.

"What was that? No, I don't! But, hmph, that was rude! I can too have a boyfriend…No, that is…I'll let you meet him yourself actually. YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE FOLLOWING ME!" yelled May. Brendan jumped back. She was loud when she wanted to be.

It…was…Red….

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

And finally, after days of waiting, there is a alarm clock- cough- I mean an UPDATE! And you can all thank the reviewer Gena! For your convenience, here is her review!

Gena: UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!

And now, using my ULTRA SECRET AND UNBREAKABLE code, I shall reply to it!

CoughthanksGenaIprobablywouldn'thaveupdatedifyouhaven'treviewed!TobehonestIcompletelyforgotaboutthisstory!Sinceit'shardtostopputtinginspaces,I'mgoingtoendthisreply!ThanksforthereviewandCheers!Cough

And try to decipher THAT! I bet you can't! So there!

Now, to the story!

Chapter Five: Meetings

Red stiffened, but calmly walked out from behind a tree. He touched his hat nervously, a habit that he had since the day before yesterday.

"And that's Red. Red, Brendan. Brendan, Red." introduced May.

Red sobbed. "Why was I named Red? Why not Bob or Billy, or even Larry?"

"I had a pet named Larry." said Brendan.

"Had?" asked May.

"Yes…it was so sad…Larry fell into a jar of mayonnaise…" Brendan sniffed.

"What kind of pet was Larry?" asked Red.

"He was…he was…I can't go on…"

May snorted. "Knowing Brendan, it was probably a chip or something."

"How did you know?" asked Brendan, shocked.

"What kind of chip?" asked Red.

"It was a…a…barbecue chip." said Brendan sadly. "I had a funeral for it and everything…"

"When did this happen exactly?" asked May.

Brendan paused for a bit. "Sometime between when I set my clock and when I met you, May."

"Mayonnaise and barbecue chips…" Red shuddered.

"Poor Larry…I had to throw him and the jar out…" said Brendan.

"Anyway, I challenge you to a pokemon battle, Brendan! For the sake of oranges and the world!" said Red.

"The world…you're deep, Red." May rolled her eyes.

"I accept!" said Brendan. "Caramel, it's your turn!" Caramel jumped off of Brendan's head.

"I don't get why you don't use your pokeballs…" said May.

_He can't! Brendan uses his pokeballs for extra food storage._, said Caramel.

"Figures." said May.

"Go, Tangerine!" said Red, releasing his Torchic.

"Wow, you two have something in common! You both have horrible naming skills!" said May.

Brendan ignored her, while Red looked put down.

"Go on Caramel, 'Tackle'!" said Brendan.

"Wait, I'm not ready yet!" Red looked lost, and he didn't know what to do.

"Counter it, _do something!_" said May.

"Tangerine, bite it!" said Red. The Torchic looked confused, as it didn't have any teeth.

Tangerine was thrown backwards by the 'tackle'. Red looked sadder than before.

"'Tackle' again, Caramel!" said Brendan.

"Uh…Tangerine, peck it!" said Red.

Tangerine pecked Caramel, stopping the 'Tackle'.

"I learned an attack!" said Red happily.

"Great…" said May, waving her Mudkip flag around.

"I'm still going to win! I have to work up my appetite before dinner!" said Brendan, pointing at Red. "But after this battle, will you leave?"

"No." said Red.

"What? No, you have to leave! I can't stand the smell of oranges!" said Brendan.

"Speaking of which, Dad gave you this essay on how much he hates oranges." said May, handing Brendan two pieces of paper.

Brendan became absorbed in it. "Oranges…disturbing….strong smell…" Brendan murmured while he read it. May and Red waited patiently until he was done. Then Brendan took out a pokeball and put the essay into it.

"That's different." commented May.

"You can do that?" asked Red, looking from Brendan's hand to the pokeball.

"That was a masterpiece! Truly a literary phenomenon!" said Brendan.

"Big words." said May.

"Let's continue!" interrupted Red. "Tangerine, 'Peck'!"

"Tackle it, Caramel!"

"Peck again!"

"Tackle!"

"Peck!"

"Tackle!"

"Peck!"

"Tackle!"

"Peck!"

Brendan yawned. "Try a 'Tail Whip', Caramel!"

May gasped. Brendan was using a new attack!

Caramel whipped it's tail, and Tangerine fell back. It was unable to get up.

May groaned. "This doesn't make sense! Brendan wins the battle…I've never seen anyone win with a 'Tail Whip' before…"

"You've never seen Caramel before dinner." said Brendan.

"I've decided to travel with you so that I can get better!" said Red.

"That's okay. I like you better when you're bad at Pokemon." said Brendan.

"Please?" asked Red.

"No, he can't travel with us! I don't like him!" said May.

"Us?" asked Brendan.

May coughed. "Yes, I'm traveling with you. Someone has to keep an eye on you!"

"I want to come too!" said Red.

"Too bad." said Brendan. He and May started to jog away.

"Wait!" said Red.

May and Brendan tried to lose him, and ran as fast as they could.

"Tangerine, we have to do something!" said Red. Red quickly looked at his Pokedex. "Ember that tree! If it falls, their way will be blocked!"

Tangerine used 'Ember' and the tree in front of May and Brendan fell down, burnt.

"What do we do now?" asked May, frightened.

"Lollipop, 'splash' the tree out of our way!" said Brendan.

Lollipop nodded, and used 'Splash'. Then May and Brendan ran away again.

"Don't worry, Tangerine! We'll catch up!" Red began to stalk May and Brendan, and hid behind things every time they looked back.

"That orange smell is getting annoying!" exclaimed Brendan. "I can't take it anymore!"

"There is nothing wrong with oranges." said May matter-of-factly.

"Come out, Red." ordered Brendan.

Red jumped out from behind a bush. He returned Tangerine into a pokeball.

"Let's make a deal." said Brendan.

_Oh no…he's SERIOUS!_, thought May.

"What kind of deal?" asked Red.

"First…where is that orange smell coming from?" asked Brendan.

"I keep an air freshener in my hat!" said Red happily, lifting up his hat. "It's always releasing that joyful smell!"

"Okay…throw that out and you travel with us!" said Brendan.

"But I don't like him!" said May.

"Alright, I'll do it!" said Red.

"No way!" said May, starting to make a run for it. Red tried to catch her, but fell down. He still managed to grab her ankles before she could move further.

Brendan grinned. "Good luck, May!" He started to run for it too, and this time May fell down and grabbed _his_ ankles.

"We're…stuck." said May.

"Not…yet…" Brendan tried to move further, but May's grip was firm. He started to walk and dragged May and Red with him.

"Truce!" exclaimed Red.

"Truce!" repeated May. Then May and Red looked at Brendan.

"Truce…" echoed Brendan. Red let go of May, and May let go of Brendan. Then May and Red stood up and dusted themselves off.

Red threw out his air freshener. "Now can I travel with you?"

"I still hate you." said May.

"Yes, you can…" agreed Brendan. "Well, let's break for dinn—hey, what's that thing?"

Brendan had just spotted a pokemon. It looked like a mushroom, except it wasn't. It was…a Shroomish!

"That's a Shroomish." said May.

"It looks like a mushroom." said Red.

"But it's not." said Brendan.

"That Shroomish is mine! Go, Treecko!" excalimed May, releasing her green pokemon.

Brendan and Red went to the side, so that May could concentrate on the Shroomish.

"Hey, Red…do you think May can do it?" whispered Brendan.

"No, the Shroomish will run away." whispered Red.

"Let's bet on it…$5 says she can do it…" whispered Brendan.

"Done!" said Red, slapping $5 on the forest floor. Him and Brendan were crouched down. Brendan put down $5 as well.

"What are you guys doing?" asked May.

"Uh…cheering you on?" tried Red.

"Please." said May, rolling her eyes. Then she turned back to Shroomish and Treecko. "Treecko, 'Pound'!"

Shroomish took it like a mushroom and didn't budge.

"Treeko, try a 'Leer'!" said May.

Treecko stared at Shroomish menacingly, and the Shroomish stared back. After a while, the Shroomish's eyes began to water.

"Try another 'Pound'!" said May.

Shroomish closed its eyes for a moment to recover, and Treecko took that time to 'Pound' it. Shroomish fell backwards.

"You're mine now!" said May, throwing her pokeball. She caught the Shroomish.

"Think of all the food I can buy with this!" whispered Brendan, taking the money from the forest floor.

Red just groaned.

"Now can we break for dinner?" asked Brendan loudly.

"No, I want to see what other pokemon we can catch here!" said May.

"You're weird." said Brendan.

"With that attitude, you're never going to be a pokemon master!" said May.

"I don't want to be." whined Brendan.

"What do you want to be?" asked Red.

"A food critic, a chef, or a restaurant owner!" answered Brendan.

"Why are you here then?" asked May.

"My mom wanted me to start traveling. I don't know why though, she started to cry after I left…" said Brendan.

"My mom cried too." said Red. "When I told her I was going to be a pokemon trainer, she laughed so hard that she started to cry."

"My mom didn't care." said May. "But Brendan, I saw your mom after you left, and she said that she was crying because you ate her sundae."

"It was delicious…" said Brendan. "Now for dinner!"

"Good idea!" said Red, as if no one had ever suggested that before. Red took out a red picnic blanket and spread it.

"Can you cook, Red?" asked Brendan.

"Yes! I know about twenty recipes made with fresh oranges, which I keep a stock of!" said Red.

"Never mind. What about you, May?" asked Brendan.

May glared at Brendan. "Yes, I can cook." she said stiffly.

"Great, now get to it while I have a talk with Caramel and Lollipop!" said Brendan.

May glared at him again.

"And I'll go fishing!" said Red, walking away.

"You're going to leave me here doing all the work?" asked May angrily. "Why, you…"

"Have fun, May!" said Brendan.

"What he said!" said Red.

May fumed, but started to make dinner for three.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, this should've been updated ages ago! But then again, I've done this with a lot of stories, haven't I? Sorry for the super long wait! And here's the update!

But first…

CoughtoDana:sorrythisisahoennshippingficformyfriendsoDrewdoesn'tevenexisthere.thanksforreviewinganyway!seeya,andcheers!cough

Also…I would've updated this even later, but I'll have to thank Gena once again.

And now that that's over with…let's see if I can get into this story again…This chapter might be a bit off because I didn't write anything for this story in a while…so I'll try harder in the next chapter…promise!

Chapter Six: Hikes

"If he wants to be a chef so badly, why am _I_ the one cooking?" grumbled May, as she made a fire. "This is _so_ annoying, I don't even know why I came back! I should've left Brendan and that orange freak…"

"It's Red!" called a voice from a distance.

"Where is he anyway?" asked May. "He's not serious about fishing…is he?"

May shrugged and put a pot over the fire. Then she put various ingredients in for a stew.

------------------Scene change/Time Skip!

"Smells good!" said Brendan as he walked over to May.

"…say, where's Red?" asked May.

"Oh…haha…" Brendan began to laugh nervously.

"…What did you do?" asked May.

"It's a…funny story actually," said Brendan cautiously. "You see, he was fishing…and I was done talking to Caramel and Lollipop, so I figured that…I'd..."

"You pushed him in right? Great, now let's make a run for it!" exclaimed May happily.

Brendan laughed nervously again. "…Yeah, I pushed him in. But, the weirdest thing happened after that! A giant Magicarp came and swallowed him! Can you believe that?"

"No, I can't," said May firmly.

"I figured you'd say that," remarked Brendan.

"…Let's just pretend that Red never entered our lives, so we can eat dinner!" said May brightly. She stirred the stew for a few minutes, and then tasted it. Satisfied, she took out two bowls and began to serve it.

Brendan reached out for one of the bowls, and May watched his every move. She stared at him as he lifted the spoon to his mouth, and hoped that her cooking was edible. Her father always said that she couldn't cook, but what did he know anyway? The only thing that he liked was toffee, it seemed, so May always tried to appear unfazed. Her mother could have paid _a bit_ more attention to May as well.

But wait, was that all? May blushed faintly, so faint that one could only tell up close. Was she trying to…impress Brendan? She tried to rid herself of those thoughts, and snapped back to reality.

"How is it? Do you like it?" asked May in a light voice.

"It's a unique taste…" said Brendan thoughtfully. "Very unified flavor…seems a bit bland though. Maybe a bit more salt."

_Unique? Is that a good thing?_ May decided that it was time to try some of it herself. "I suppose you're right…" she said through clenched teeth. She may have wanted to 'impress' Brendan, but she hated doing anything wrong. Just like she made the stew 'wrong' by not adding enough salt.

Brendan ate the rest of the stew pretty fast, and grinned at May. "It was pretty good! You should cook more often."

"Right. Yeah, and I'd end up with all the work. No thanks," said May flatly.

"I wonder who cooks better…you or Red," said Brendan, in mock thought.

"Do you even have to ask that?" said May in disdain. "Speaking of Red…D'you think we should help him out?"

Brendan laughed nervously again. "I'm not sure if we can find the Magicarp again…"

"Oh please. It's a giant Magicarp, how hard could _that_ be to find?" asked May.

-------------------------------Scene change/time skip!

May panted, and jogged to keep up with Brendan. "Okay, you're right…the Magicarp's hard to find…" She began to experience that horrible feeling again whenever she was wrong. "I'm still not sure I believe you that it exists."

They followed the river downstream, and watched the current. They walked all the way up to the waterfall, and were convinced that if the Magicarp existed, which Brendan insisted it did, that it would have fallen down the waterfall and into the brook below.

May released her Shroomish, and its 'Vine Whip' helped them to the land below. When she returned it, they commenced their search for the Magicarp.

"Hey Lollipop, I think you should get out and help us find your cousin," said Brendan.

"_He's my long lost big brother! I'd recognize him anywhere!"_ protested Lollipop.

Lollipop flopped ahead of Brendan and May, as if it picked up the large Magicarp's scent. Soon, they arrived at an area where the water nearby had constant ripples on the surface.

"Now what?" asked May, wondering why they were still searching for Red. _But then again…it'd be like murder if we let Red get digested. It was Brendan's fault after all_, thought May.

"Lollipop, can you…?" Brendan stared at Lollipop, and it jumped up and down, flapping uselessly. Then it jumped into the water.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

The gigantic Magicarp appeared over the water, causing a big splash that soaked May and Brendan thoroughly. May gave Brendan the angriest look she could muster, and then she shuddered. She was wrong…_again._

"_This human reeks of oranges…I can't believe I swallowed him," _said the gigantic Magicarp in its language. It spat Red onto the bank, nearby May and Brendan. May looked at Red with pure disgust etched on her face.

"Yes, oranges are not very tasty," agreed Brendan, who only understood the Magicarp for its mention of food.

Lollipop emerged just at that moment, but it didn't cause a splash at all. It quickly hopped alongside Brendan.

May helped Red up, and was wondering if the Magicarp tried to digest him. If so, then there might be some digestive juices and enzymes still on him. Not to mention Magicarp spit. She rinsed her hands quickly in the water, after pushing Red back in.

"What was that for?" asked Red, when he climbed back in the water.

"For getting swallowed!" snapped May.

"But…but that was Brendan's fault…" said Red weakly.

Brendan coughed awkwardly. "Caramel, go! I decided that being a Magicarp trainer might be fun…"

"Mud, mud kip!" said Caramel, getting into a fighting stance.

"_What?_ A Magicarp trainer? What's the point of that?" asked May.

"The point is that I'm going to be the first ever Magicarp trainer to beat the Pokemon League!" said Brendan confidently.

May scoffed. "I thought you wanted to be a food critic or something."

"First I have to beat the Pokemon League for my dad…" said Brendan.

"Whatever," said May, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway…'Tackle'!" commanded Brendan. Caramel immediately tackled the gigantic Magicarp, but it bounced off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" May laughed so hard, that she was nearly in tears.

"It's not that funny," said Red.

"Uh…'Tail Whip'…" tried Brendan. Caramel whacked the Magicarp with its tail. The Magicarp looked unfazed in its ten feet high and five feet wide glory.

Then the huge Magicarp splashed hard. Since it was in the water, it was beyond super effective. Caramel flew backwards.

"Get up, Caramel!" said Brendan encouragingly. "Try….uh…"

"Pokedex!" sang May.

"Ooh, I know a song about pokedexes!" announced Red excitedly.

"Save it," said May.

"No, I know you'll like this one! It starts like this…

_Whenever you need to know,_

_Whenever you're on the go,_

_Just open your pokedex,_

_And it'll take care of the rest!"_ sang Red.

"Good, it's done. Let's move on," said May, after witnessing firsthand what off key-off key singing was like. She was amazed that someone could sing that bad, hence her given title of 'Off key-off key'.

"Actually, there's more…

_Pokeballs, pokeblocks, pokemon!_

_Even info on the nearest flan!_

_The pokedex has everyttthiiinngggg,_

_When it spots a Pokemon, it makes a piiinnnnngggg!" _finished Red, in a horribly drawn out sort of way.

"UGH!" May clutched her ears, and looked disgruntled. "Now I know why that Magicarp looks like it had indigestion."

"_I did,"_ said the big Magicarp.

"Too much info…" muttered May.

"Who needs the Pokedex?" asked Brendan, making a face. He remembered May giving that to him a while ago. "No, I can do this from memory…Caramel, try a…'Mud Shot'."

Caramel used 'Water gun' at some of the ground nearby, and scooped up the mud that it made. Then it flung it at the Magicarp.

"_MY EYES!" _bellowed the Magicarp. That sounded like, "MAGICARP!"

Brendan rummaged in his bag for something that would be a good finisher. Finding a pokeball, he threw it at the Magicarp, hoping that it would bounce off and knock it out. Instead, a red light came out from the pokeball, and the Magicarp was sucked in.

"Well…" said May. "That was actually…smart of you."

Brendan bent down to pick it up. "Yogurt'll fit in just fine."

"Orange flavored yogurt is delicious," said Red.

"French Vanilla is so much better," said May, distracted by Red's comment.

"You're both wrong. Blueberry is the best with yogurt," interrupted Brendan.


	7. Chapter 7

Umm….sorry Gena! I don't have much of an excuse…I basically just gave up on this story…but from now on, I'll update more! _Promise!_ I want to finish it by the end of the year. That might not be possible, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy, and maybe soon I'll get back into the mood of this story..

Chapter Seven: Badges

"Where are we?" asked Red, much to May's annoyance.

"Can't you read the sign? It's _right_ there," snapped May.

"Petaaal…Petaalburrg…funny, it's spelled just like Petalburg," said Red stupidly, looking at the sign with a lot of concentration.

May sighed. "That's because it IS Petalburg…"

"My dad's gym is here," interrupted Brendan.

"Oh? You sounded really serious there, Brendan," said May with a frown. That usually didn't happen. She'd have something interesting to write in her diary tonight.

"Yeah?...Well, I always wanted to visit…" murmured Brendan. "My dad started up a restaurant there. It's one of the reasons he's always on TV."

"I should've known…" muttered May.

"I've heard of that restaurant!" said Red excitedly. "I ate there before. They serve the _best_ orange meringue pie!"

"I'll go challenge my dad!" said Brendan determinately.

-------------Scene change!

"Dad!" said Brendan loudly, with May and Red trailing behind him.

"Brendan! You're alive—uh, I mean, you actually made friend—uh, I mean it's great to see you!" stuttered Mr. Cadbury, or Norman.

May snickered at Brendan.

"Whatever, dad. Let's have a battle!" said Brendan.

"Already? You just got here! What's got into you, son? I thought the first thing you'd say when you got here was for me to give you a menu!" said Norman, shocked.

"I thought we could have a chef battle like we used to," said Brendan.

"I have a better idea!" interrupted May. "Why don't you two battle with your _pokemon_?"

Brendan and Norman looked at each other with a shocked expression. "_Nah."_

"What kind of gym leader are you!" accused May.

"Who's the girl?" asked Norman.

"My girlfriend!" piped up Red. May jabbed him with her elbow.

"No I'm not! That's the _last_ thing I'd ever be," said May.

"_Sweet!_ May wants to be my girlfriend!" exclaimed Red.

"No, you freak!"

"That's May, Dad. She's the stiff, antisocial, non-food loving daughter of Professor Toffee," Brendan informed Norman.

May sulked, thinking, _Does he really think I'm antisocial and stiff?_

"_Non-food loving?_" repeated Norman, completely appalled. "That's preposterous!"

"I do like food! Just not as much as you guys!" said May defensively. "Are you going to have a gym battle or not?"

Norman sighed. "You two don't look strong enough. Maybe you should come back after a few more badges."

"Aw, come on dad!" whined Brendan.

"You didn't even want to do this in the first place!" exclaimed May, rounding on Brendan.

"Oh, all right son. I could never resist that stupid look on your face," said Norman. "We'll use two pokemon each."

"Okay! Yogurt!" Yogurt rolled out of its pokeball automatically.

"That's really big," commented Norman. He released his Slakoth.

"Oh, that's so cute!" exclaimed May, with stars in her eyes.

"It is?" Brendan gave May a weird look.

"Focus, Slakoth!" ordered Norman. The Slakoth started to concentrate, and then it began to rub its head, which made it look like it had a headache.

"Yogurt, swallow!" Yogurt lumbered close to Slakoth, and opened its gigantic mouth. Soon Slakoth was inside.

"Did your pokemon just eat mine?" asked Norman wonderingly. "I never came across this before…Slakoth, 'Mega Punch'!"

There was a loud smack, and Slakoth practically flew out of Yogurt, amidst a great deal of spit and other digestive juices.

"Do you think Brendan will win?" asked Red.

"No way! That jerk called me antisocial," said May vehemently.

Yogurt flumped over. It had a constant pain in its mouth now. "Yogurt, 'Splash'!"

Yogurt waved his extremely large fins, and Slakoth 'flew' again, slamming against a wall of the gym.

"Slakoth!" Norman gritted his teeth, and returned it. "You did well, son. But I don't know how you'll do against my Slaking!"

Norman released his Slaking.

"Yogurt, 'Splash'!" ordered Brendan.

Slaking dug its feet at the ground, and was pushed back a few inches. A few cuts appeared in various areas of its body.

"That's a troublesome attack…" muttered Norman. "It's a good thing Slaking knows 'Disable'! Go for it, Slaking!"

Slaking chose that moment to disobey Norman and loaf around.

"Splash again, Yogurt!" said Brendan. The cuts on Slaking became deeper.

"Disable, Slaking! _Disable!_" said Norman frantically.

Slaking became angry and stood next to Yogurt, giving it a sound smack.

"Splash!" said Brendan. Yogurt splashed the Slaking, and roared. The Slaking stepped backward, the cuts even deeper.

"Disable! Why won't you Disable?" said Norman in an irritated voice.

"Splash!" said Brendan gleefully. The Slaking fainted.

"You're a good trainer, son," admitted Norman grudgingly. He returned his Slaking to its ball. "Unfortunately for you, I ran out of badges. All I have is this picture of a badger. I can sign it for you, I'm sure the Pokemon League will accept that."

"Sure thing dad! Can we have a chef battle now?" asked Brendan.

"That's the spirit, son!"

---------------------------Scene change/Time Skip:

"The kid with the orange hat will be on my team, and the food hater will be on your team, son!" said Norman. "Whoever makes the better meal within an hour wins!"

"Sure thing, dad!" said Brendan. The two teams scattered, since Norman happened to have two kitchens for this type of event. With the timer set up, they got to work.


End file.
